Clashing Among Titans (A Pokemon Story)
by TheHero136
Summary: For Patrick, Life is dull, until he finds himself teleported into the Pokemon Universe. Join him as he meets new Pokemon, New friends, and unexpected allies as he travels through Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh. My first Fanfic so don't go to hard. "
1. Arrival

To Patrick, life is very boring. He has few friends and has no real talents other than playing Pokemon. He has Pokemon Platinum and Pokemon Heartgold for the Nintendo DS and Pokemon Battle Revolution for the Wii. He is 17 years of age and has Black hair with Green Eyes. He wears a thin striped hoodie over a Blue long sleeved shirt and a pair of brown chords with a black belt. He just ate dinner with his parents and two brothers and felt like doing something fun. He ended up playing on his DS for an hour and then began his homework late.

He worked for about 4 more hours and then got really tired. He was walking to the door to put his backpack away when he collapsed to the floor. He was exhausted and looked up at the clock. The clock read 12:56 AM. Now Patrick didn't normally stay up late so he felt as if he had been up forever! He still had his backpack on him and he tried to get up but he was really out. He managed to get to his room and collapsed on his bed without changing. He shut his eyes and everything blacked out.

Patrick woke up to bright lights that distorted his vision. He thought at first that it was only the lamp but he soon realized he was outside and in unfamiliar settings. He got up and found he was in a field of grass next to a dirt road. _Was this a dream? _Patrick thought. He looked around and thought that if this was a dream this is the most vivid dream he ever experienced! He started to get up and tried to see where he was.

Suddenly something moved at about fifteen feet away. Patrick turned around to see nothing. Just the head of a bird pecking on the ground, only the very top of it's feathers were visible. Still, as Patrick stepped closer more of the bird came into view. The saw it had a brown back with a white underside. The bird was also not as small as he thought, it stood at a foot in height. No average bird is much bigger than six inches, let alone twelve inches.

"Hey what are you little guy," called out Patrick.

The bird gave no response. It continued to peck and walk around for seeds while Patrick crept closer, now Patrick knew that this was no ordinary bird, it had a small black crest on its head and had small pink feet. This time Patrick called out "Hey buddy, what are you supposed to be, huh little guy, what are you-"

This time the bird looked up at Patrick and stared. It didn't look threatened or scared, only curious as to what this strange human was doing. This time Patrick focused hard on it and felt that this thing reminded him of something he read in a book or seen in a movie. Then he froze...he stared at the bird in disbelief as he came to terms with what creature this had to be. The brown back, the pink feet, white underbelly, black crest...he finally knew what this was. Know matter how illogical it seemed, Patrick was staring at a Pidgey,...A Pokemon!


	2. Professor Oak

Patrick started running down the dirt road, he just kept on running dodging trees, bushes and other obstacles. He was panicked and he _had_ no idea where he was. There was a person walking on the road, he ran up to him demanding explanations for what had occured. "Thats a Pidgey," he said in shock, "But thats just not possible, Pokemon don't actually-"

"It's about time we saw one too," replied the stranger,"We've only been seeing Rattata lately."

"The, be...bbebebe, The Bird, the PIDGEY, RATTATA! HOWS THIS HAPPENING?"

"You seem, awfully confused my friend," said the man, "Maybe you should go to Pallet town and see the Professor." This time Patrick's mouth dropped. But instead of just asking the man, he bolted off in the direction of Pallet Town, he was so panicked he thought he was in some sort of nightmare. He finally got there and realized how tired he was. Just at the opening gate he collapsed to his knees as he stared at the sign. It read "Welcome to Pallet Town."

He saw a man standing by the gate reading a newspaper. Patrick then asked, "Uhhh, am I going insane, or am I dead?"

"Neither my Friend, your in Pallet town, A fairly new and quiet town. It's a small and pretty place." He then went back to reading his paper. Patrick then realized that he had his backpack on him the whole time. He then opened it up to see if anything was in it. Surprisingly he found his green mini iPad. Somehow he had been able to come to wherever he was while taking the inventory of his backpack. He also found his iPad charger, a watch, some of his school books, and his cell phone. He flipped it on and tried to call home, but his phone said "no reception, unable to call." Frustrated, he continued to search his backpack to find his diary, a bag that held some pens and other utensils,...and his Nintendo DS. He realized that he had no ways of communicating home and that he seemed to be in another world, or worse another universe.

He started walking around when he saw a big laboratory in the distance. He walked up to it and knocked on the door. Then a tall man in a white coat came to the door. "Hello there, welcome to my Pokemon laboratory. My name is-"

"Professor Oak," I interrupted.

"Pardon me, but, have we met?", asked the man. Patrick then rolled his eyes and fainted.

Patrick woke up in a small room on a blue bed. He saw a big lamp above his head and for a second he thought he was home. He tried to see if it was morning but there no window. He looked at his watch and it read 5:30 AM, he had felt really tired and wanted to go back to sleep but his thoughts couldn't leave the man in the lab coat. _Who was that guy?" _he thought to himself, "_That wasn't professor Oak was it, no, it couldn't."Then he thought, "__Wait a minute, I am home, I just had a bad dream, thats it, a bad dream. A horrible nightmare, I bet my parents are sleeping and I just had a weird hallucination or something."_However he was proven wrong when he walked in the room. _"No, that's Professor Oak and that means I'm in Pokemon_, he answered himself, "_DAMMIT!"_

"You really slept, I tried to keep an eye on you while you were out."

"Wh, what, how long was I out," Patrick stammered.

"I'm afraid you were out 2 days." replied Professor Oak.

"TWO DAYS!",Patrick cried out, "HOW COULD I BE OUT 2 DAYS?"

"Well you seem to have came from far lands," replied Proffesor Oak. "Are you from Sinnoh, Hoenn."

"Patrick was stunned at these words, these people really were from Pokemon and he had to accept that he travelled to another universe. Perhaps the Professor could help him.

"Excuse me, uhhhhhh Professor Oak," Patrick asked, "I don't know if your gonna think I'm crazy or anything but I am not from this world, I come from another universe." He thought for sure that he would be seen as a lunatic for saying something so absurd.

Instead he said, "Fascinating, what is the other world like?"

"Well, uh, there's ,uh, no Pokemon, different cities, different creatures, and different people. Listen I can't go off saying everything about it to everyone or else I'll be put in an asylum or seen as a freak. You must understand."

"Oh yes, well I will keep your secret safe, but did you have a name in your world."

"Yeah, my name is Patrick. I also have a family in my old world and perhaps maybe we can find a way to get back." Patrick then froze, "_If I came from the real world, If I leave will these people disappear. _He threw off the thought and began to talk with Professor Oak.

"If you are from another world," began the Professor, "Then that might explain these interesting objects. I have never seen any of these things in my life. I haven't checked them all, the only ones I have examined are these weird books and this giant electronic platform.

"Oh that's an iPad, it came from my world, there stuff like this are very common." Patrick thought about letting him look at his stuff, when he saw his D.S. Knowing, that Professor Oak probably shouldn't know that he is a video game character as that might freak him out. Some knowledge should be kept out of their hands and to tell them might cause an absolute anarchy. At the same time he wondered if this really was another universe that did exist even before Patrick got here. If it was then that would mean that these people really would exist even if he left, and that they wouldn't disappear. He didn't want to risk it and he decided to never talk about it with anyone. "Professor Oak," he began, "Would you mind if I took my stuff back. I also would like to have a place keep my stuff if you don't mind."

"Of course, You can stay at Red's house," replied the Professor.

_"This keeps getting weirder and weirder," _Patrick thought.


End file.
